lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Crew
This is a partial list of the show's crew. Voice performers :Ashleigh Ball ::As Blythe Baxter, Lemonface, Alice and Shea Butter; lead singer of the band Hey Ocean. :*Ball's Twitter page :Sam Vincent ::As Russell Ferguson, Fisher Biskit, Mr. Banks, Josh Sharp, Esteban Banderas, Sherman, Earl, Mr. Sawdust, Sam U.L., Old Bananas and Sunil's Dad. :*Vincent's Twitter page :Tabitha St. Germain ::As Pepper Clark, Clarissa, Gail Trent, Philippa and Sunil's Mom. :*St. Germain's official web page :*St. Germain's Twitter page :Kyle Rideout ::As Vinnie Terrio, School Mascot and Fred :*Rideout's Twitter page :Kira Tozer ::As Minka Mark, Sue Patterson, Aunt Christie, Olive Shellstein and Tanya Twitchel. :*Tozer's Twitter page :Nicole Oliver ::As Zoe Trent, Gym Teacher, Genghis, Tiger, Mrs. Mondt and Cindeanna Mellon. :*Oliver's official web page :*Oliver's Twitter page :Peter New ::As Sunil Nevla, security, John, Monban, Butler, Mary Frances, 3DGB, Mr. Kim, Digby, principal, Ken Kankatka, Pete, Mr. Barish and Christopher Lyedecker. :*New's official web page :*New's Facebook page :*New's Twitter page :Jocelyne Loewen ::As Penny Ling :Kathleen Barr ::As Mrs. Twombly, Jasper Jones, Vi Tannabruzzo, Madame Pom, Scout Kerry and Mrs. Amster. :Michael Kopsa ::As Roger Baxter :*Kopsa's Twitter page :Shannon Chan-Kent ::As Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Youngmee Song and Madison. :*Chan-Kent's Twitter page :*Official Facebook page :Cathy Weseluck ::As Buttercream Sunday, Jane and Judi Jo Jameson. :*Weseluck's Twitter page :Brian Drummond ::As the security, L-Zard, Shahrukh and Shivers. :*Drummond's Twitter page :Terry Klassen ::As Princess Stori. :Kelly Metzger ::As Sugar Sprinkles. :*Metzger's official web page :*Metzger's Twitter page Singers :Kylee Epp ::As Zoe Trent :*Epp's official web page :*Epp's Facebook page :*Epp's Twitter page :Laura Hastings ::As Penny Ling; singer for My Small Squirrel :*Hastings' Twitter page :Robert Wilson ::Singer for Miss Anna T, If You Please :Marty Robson ::Backup singer for Miss Anna T, If You Please :Andrew "Andy" Stein (aka. MandoPony) ::Backup singer for Miss Anna T, If You Please :*Stein's deviantArt :*Stein's Twitter page :*Stein's Facebook page :*Stein's YouTube channel :Jessica Zraly ::Singer for Stay Here Forever :*Zraly's Workbook :*Zraly's Twitter page :*Zraly's Facebook page :*Zraly's YouTube channel Artists and other crew Executive Producers :Chris Bartleman :Kirsten Newlands Story Editors :Julie McNally Cahill & Tim Cahill :*Julie's Twitter page Producer :Chantal Hennessey :*Chantal Hennessey's Twitter page Supervising Director :Dallas Parker :*Dallas Parker's Twitter page Director :Joel Dickie :*Joel Dickie's Twitter page Music :Daniel Ingram :*Ingram's business website :*Ingram's Facebook page :*Ingram's Twitter page :*Ingram's SoundCloud page :*Ingram's YouTube channel :*Ingram's Vimeo page :Steffan Andrews :*Andrews's official site :*Social media: Facebook, Twitter :*Music: OCRemix, Soundcloud, YouTube, deviantART :*Andrews's IMDb page Voice Director :Terry Klassen Storyboard Artists :Jason Horychun :Kent Webb Storyboard Revisionists :Mike Alcock :Steve Geeves :Rob Sales :Steven K. Sanderson :John Young :*John Young's Twitter page Art Director :Garnet Syberg-Olsen :*Garnet's blog Character Designer :Kora Kosicka :*Kora's Portfolio :*Kora's deviantArt :*Kora's Tumblr blog :*Kora's Blogspot blog Prop Designers :Gary Ferguson :Chris Roberts Location Designers :Rod Filbrandt Color Artists :Stacey Chomiak Cleanup Artists :Ian Bartolo :Kengo Ito :Dave Wong Character Builds Supervisor :Jared Bennett Character Builders :Greg Adams :Rick Capistrano :Eric Chow :Jennifer Jackson :Hyunjung Kim :Paul Nefedov :Tom Wysom BG Builds Supervisor :Vince Orcullo Key Animation & Layout Supervisors :Thom McKenna :Tim Stuby :*Tim Stuby's Twitter page :*Tim Stuby's YouTube channel :Tzanko Tchangov Key Animation & Layout Artists :Jon Affoiter :Tim Barton :Jason Campbell :*Jason Campbell's Twitter page :Dan Dinnendahl :Stephanie Mahoney :*Stephanie Mahoney's Twitter page :Randy Santa Ana :Steve Wedel :Eddie Yang Layout Artists :Nathan Affoiter :Edgar Bridwell :Lawrence Chung :Michelle Clement :Ashley Crivea :Tammy Dubinsky :Andrew Fielden :Ranjit Gill :Korik Jones :Allison Koch :Norman Kritsch :Jen Regan :Gillian Alaunwhite :Mike Tisserand :Monika Tratch :Josiah Vanderham :Allen Wu Animation Directors :John Cantlie :Jayron Zolfaghari Animation Revisionists :Lee Beer :Sebastian Lee :Thom McKenna :Richard Rose AFX Artists :Michelle Clement :Jacyntha Cadwell Animatics Editor :Margaret Reid :*Maggie Reid's Twitter page Offline / Online Editor :Tom Harris Production Manager :Lasley Jenner Production Coordinators :Zoe Borroz :Emily Jerome :Mary Karaplis :Matthew Lyons :Mike Nasayo :Cherry Cruz Post Production Coordinator :Emily Jerome Recording Engineer :Adam McGhie Sound Editors :Todd Araki :Marcel Duppereault :Jason Fredricksin :Adam McGhie :Roger Monk, CAS Re-Recording Mixers :Todd Araki :Marcel Duppereault Foley :Kirk Furniss Layout Supervisor :Pamboy Meneses Background Supervisors :Edna & Hubert Vitug Associate Producer :Othel Salinas Production Assistant :Marjorie Gulapa Technical Staff :Warren Rosario :Mark Brian Abad :Jason Matala :Alvin Sunga Animation Directors :Rhedore Gaurano :Juvie Amistoso Assistant Animation / Retakes Supervisors :Avito Ruina Jr. :Junnie Victorino Top Draw Animators :Ryann Sy :Kevin Raymundo :Froilan Lumibao :Manny Marinas :Rommel Ponferada :Joel Quiocho :Aries Anonical :Jay Huerta :Jeffrey Pamplona :Edmondo Orbita Jr. :Kerwin Oliveros :Noel Curray :Ray Miraballes :Jesus Bettia III :Simon Loredo :Ramcuos Nulud :William Jeff Geronimo :Jaeson Jalina :Leo Divina :Noriel Castillo :Ed Plantilla :Czek Chua :Jones de Vera :Mic Pabaian :Jamar Billones :Kristoffer Canullas :Richard Rubillous :John Mark Aquino :Nino Contos :John Penalosa :Cathy Gamboa :Dennis Cruz :Raymark Anonuevo :Allison Plaza :*Official Top Draw Animation Website Production Legal :Sarah Tarry :Suzanne Cross Production Finance :David Whitney Production Accounting :Rebecca Guo :Regina Guia :Kurt Unger IT Manager :Zorion Terrell HR Manager :Kate Harvey Technical Support :Danyul Carmichael :Kevin Kwok :Mark Lin Hasbro Studios Finance :Mary Beth Bambridge :Cynthia Turkington :Mike Eisner Hasbro Studios Legal :Michael Jaffa :Deborah Uluer Technical Operations :Bradford Keatts Creative Consultants :Dick Tahsin :Mark Wiesenhahn Development :Michael Vogel :*Michael Vogel's Twitter page :Brian Lenard :*Brian Lenard's Twitter page :Eliza Hart Production :Kathryn Page :Jeff Curtis :Sophia Hussain :Amanda Byrnes HUB Creative Supervision :Donna Ebbs :Ted Biaselli Executive Producer :Stephen Davis Writers :Julie McNally Cahill & Tim Cahill ::Previous writing credits include The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, Histeria!, ¡Mucha Lucha!, Krypto the Superdog, My Gym Partner's a Monkey and The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange. ::LPS writing credits: Blythe's Big Adventure Part One and Two. They also worked on the Stories for Penny For Your Laughs, Russell Up Some Fun, Blythe's Crush, Eve of Destruction, Books and Covers, Trading Places, Topped With Buttercream, Sweet (Truck) Ride, What Did You Say?, Bakers and Fakers, Terriers and Tiaras, Door-Jammed, Frenemies and Summertime Blues. :Roger Eschbacher ::Previous writing credits include The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Histeria!, Angry Beavers, Rocket Power, My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. ::LPS writing credits: Bad Hair Day. Story and Teleplay for Dumb Dumbwaiter, Topped With Buttercream, What Did You Say? and Summertime Blues. :*Roger's Twitter page :*Roger on Facebook :Mitchell Aaron Larson ::Previous writing credits include My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, Sym-Bionic Titan and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ::LPS writing credits: Gailbreak!, Mean Isn't Your Color (story), Dumb Dumbwaiter (story), So You Skink You Can Dance and Terriers and Tiaras (story and teleplay). :*Larson's Twitter profile :Evan Gore & Heather Lombard ::Previous writing credits include Futurama, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Ozzy & Drix, The Weekenders, Dave the Barbarian, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, George of the Jungle and Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot. ::LPS writing credits: Penny For Your Laughs (story and teleplay), Eve of Destruction (story and teleplay), Helicopter Dad and Blythe's Pet Project. :*Evan Gore's Twitter page :Corey Powell ::Previous writing credits include ToddWorld, The Land Before Time, Sid the Science Kid, Ni Hao Kai-lan, Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She also served as executive producer on both The Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids and The New Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids from 1997 to 1999. ::LPS writing credits: Mean Isn't Your Color (story and teleplay), Lights, Camera, Mongoose! and Door-Jammed (story and teleplay). :*Corey Powell's Twitter profile :Cindy Banks Morrow ::Previous writing credits include The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Chowder and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ::LPS writing credits: Russell Up Some Fun (story and teleplay). :*Cindy Morrow's Twitter profile :Merriwether Williams ::Previous writing credits include Free for All, SpongeBob SquarePants, Camp Lazlo, Adventure Time and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ::LPS writing credits: Blythe's Crush (story and teleplay) and What's in the Batter?. :Adam Beechen ::Previous writing credits include Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys, Rocket Power, Totally Spies!, Johnny Test and Pink Panther & Pals. ::LPS writing credits: Story and Teleplay for Books and Covers and Bakers and Fakers. :*Beechen's Twitter page :Tom Minton ::LPS writing credits: Trading Places (story and teleplay) and Lotsa Luck. :Guy Toubes ::Previous writing credits include Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show, Edgar & Ellen and The Adventures of Chuck & Friends. ::LPS writing credits: Story and Teleplay for Sweet (Truck) Ride and Frenemies. Category:Lists Category:Crew Category:Media